Forms Of Persuasion
by InTheVast
Summary: Marco gets new experiences every day. SLASH


Ok, this has m/m action in it, so if that's not your thing read no further. I love reviews so drop me some constrictive criticism (I can take it, wipes away a tear), or just tell me how much you love me. LOL. This is my first animorph fic, maybe the only. So R&R.]  
  
********  
  
My name is Marco and the first thing you should know, before I tell you anything else is that I'm not gay.  
  
Ok, anyone who knows me knows that I love girls, especially a tall, blonde Xena that I hold near and dear.  
  
I love their bodies, their curves, their soft voices.  
  
But I'm curious alright?! I mean, I've always wondered what it would be like to with another male, ya know?  
  
And of course, I mean if I was to experience a relationship with another guy it would have to be my best friend Jake. There isn't anything weird about that is there?  
  
But I need to stop blabbering and just get this story out.  
  
Well anyways, perhaps a little bit after Tobias got stuck in bird morph, and when we were in between battles to save the earth and all mankind, I went over to Jake's house to see if he wanted to go to the mall to play video games with me, a nice, normal activity.  
  
Sure I could have called first, but I just wanted to get out of the house, I mean my dad had fallen asleep drunk on the couch and I just wanted to get away.  
  
So I got on my bike, pedaled my way to Jake's. When I got there, Tom opened the door and told me to come in.  
  
Nothing unusual about that, except Tom is a controller and he's made it his mission in life to make Jake and everyone else we hang out with go to the Sharing, a well known (at least by us) Yeerk front.  
  
"So how's it going Marco?" Tom asked.  
  
"Um, fine I guess." I said vaguely. If only Tom knew that we've been wiping out hundreds of his little slug like friends.  
  
"That's cool. Looking for Jake?" He asked grabbing his car keys out of his pocket and setting it down on the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah, is he not here?"  
  
"Actually I think he went out to shoot some hoops with that shy, quiet guy. What's his name?" Jake asked looking damn thoughtful.  
  
It's all an act, just an act I told myself.  
  
"Oh that's Tobias. Did they just leave?" Jake was out with Tobias, and he hadn't even bothered to ask me if I would like to come along? That stung just a bit, as much as I didn't like to admit it.  
  
"Actually they left quite a while ago." He checked his watch, "But it's 4:42 and Jake told me he'd be back by 5:00, so you're welcome to wait for him if you want."  
  
"Thanks." I said situating myself on the couch.  
  
After a moment of awkward silence I found myself staring straight at Tom's forehead, not too bright I know, but I couldn't help it.  
  
A tiny little Yeerk was inside his brain, accessing his memories, thinking his thoughts. Snap out of it I commanded myself.  
  
"So. are you going somewhere Tom?"  
  
"Well there's a Sharing meeting in a few minutes," He said. "You can come if you want, I promise not to tell Jake." He said with a wicked smirk, sitting down on the couch beside me.  
  
"Um, no really I should just stay here. So I can wait for him here." Stop babbling I told myself.  
  
Being alone with a yeerk was definitely not playing to nicely with my nerves.  
  
Tom's grin slowly faded. Damn, he looks like Jake when Jake's mad at us because we messed something up or when we don't listen to him.  
  
Tom leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at my brother." He whispered.  
  
"What?" My voice shook pathetically at this one word. Great, Marco the articulate.  
  
"The way you look at him. . . like the sun rises and falls on his words."  
  
"I don't." I protested weakly. I could feel my face heating up.  
  
"You do." He said with another wickedly devastating smile.  
  
Speechless, I wracked my brain for something to say. . . anything.  
  
"You know, the sharing can be there for you. There are a lot of guys there who know what you're going through." He moved his hand on to my knee, stroking my leg.  
  
Fuck, I thought with conviction. He's a yeerk I told myself, he isn't Jake, it's a yeerk.  
  
My mind was screaming in panic, but my body was reacting to the warmth that I could feel through my jeans, the warmth of Tom's hand traveling up my thigh.  
  
Tom leaned closer to me, and I could feel his eyes burning into mine, but I refused eye contact. But looking up, I saw it. His eyes, a beautiful brown flecked with green and gold. So much like Jake's.  
  
He moved ever closer, an intoxicatingly close suffocation and his lips meet mine and I made no move, no remote attempt at fighting it off.  
  
He kissed me, using his hand to tilt my head back, his tongue ravishing my mouth senseless. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers knotting into his beautiful, thick, silky hair.  
  
I was aware that I was somehow on his lap, and I could feel his lips against mine in a bruising pressure. His hands were on my hips and he was rubbing me against him with purposeful, skillful movements, that left me gasping as he bit down on my lip, his tongue teasing my lips even more open.  
  
In one quick movement I was off his lap and staring up at him from the couch.  
  
He gave me a quick, Jake like smile.  
  
Glancing at his watch he said. "Well I'm off to the sharing meeting. So are you coming or do you need further convincing?"  
  
Just then, the front door opened. Jake and Tobias came into the living room, shooting secret smiles at one another.  
  
Jake saw me, sitting on the couch looking up at Tom and gave me a concerned, worried look. Oh, fearless leader.  
  
"Is everything ok Tom?" He asked.  
  
"Course it is little bro. I'm off to the sharing. Tell mom would you?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Jake said, but he was still looking at me.  
  
"Well I'll see you later Marco." He said, with a secret smile.  
  
He turned around and left.  
  
Jake sat down next to me on the couch and Tobias stood still watching us, observing.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jake asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 


End file.
